Next Gen Final Fantasy XX-2
by OasisQuantum2013
Summary: The story Tidus and Yuna's son Angelo. How will the young man react to the changes of becoming a blitzball star. Includes many OCs


NEXT GEN FINAL FANTASY X/X-2 Chapter One: Homecoming

The wind blew gently as the sun set over the peaceful island of Besiad. Birds could be heard from many of the tropical trees that covered the mildly developed town of Eastridge. A shiny white and blue city bus stopped a corner of a residential intersection. A young man with medium length brown hair and slight athletic build stepped off of the bus carrying his suitcase on his back. The bus motored off in the opposite direction as the young man turned down the street next to the bus stop. He inhaled the cool salty air in which he missed when he was away at Luca University.

Turning right on another street he saw his house in the distance, at the end of the street. His house was a mid-sized beach house with two levels and a two car garage. A group of five or six small children were playing catch with their blitz ball and having the time of their life. When he got closer to them he was hit in the head with the ball. One of the kids ran in his direction with a scared look on his face. The young man picked up the ball with his right hand while he dropped his luggage on the sidewalk. He pointed to the boy running in his direction. The boy was wearing a Luca Goers tee-shirt. The young man smiled as he ran and threw ball to the boy all the while doing a fancy spin move. No longer looking scared the boy happily ran up to him saying, "Wow Angelo that was awesome! Can you teach me that later?"

"Maybe are you gonna root for me when the season starts?" Replied Angelo (The young man) squatting down to the boy's level.

"Why would I not all the other teams suck", said the boy before adding," The goers rock".

Angelo retrieved his stuff from the sidewalk and continued on to his house. When approaching the house he could make out the sound of loud music playing inside the house; however, he wasn't ready for what he found going on inside. When he walked in he saw dozens of people walking around with plastic cups in their hands. "Fucking Hell", he thought while pushing through a couple making out on the stairs.

"What the hell dude, I'm trying to score", the guy yelled. Angelo ignored him and made his way up the stairs. Pulling his key out of the pocket of his dark blue blitz ball shorts he unlocked and pushed his door open.

"Dammit, Get the hell out!" said a female voice before he was hit in the head with a pillow. Falling to the ground with a thud he said,

"Ow shit", before standing up on his feet.

He heard an inaudible sound come from the girl as he entered his room.

'Oh my god, I'm sorry Angelo", said the girl covering her face. Angelo shrugged it off before he shot and locked the door. Due to the obvious reason she was in his room he didn't ask her; however he did say, "hey Julia, to her before he went to his closet. Setting his suitcase inside the closet he went in farther and grabbed something long and metallic looking out of it.

"Whatcha gonna do with that?" asked leaning back on the bed.

"I'm gonna go scare the shit outa my brother", said Angelo before heading back to the door.

"Let me back in when I nock okay", suggested Angelo.

"Okay", she said as he shut the door behind himself.

Luckily since nobody was on the stairs Angelo made it to the main floor with no problems; however, it was an entirely different story. Like earlier when he walked in people were everywhere, only they were drunker than before. Out of the corner of his eye Angelo saw one of his brother Nick's best friends, Josh. Josh had multi colored hair and he dressed like a skater with baggy tan shorts, a hoodie and skater shoes. He thought he'd trick Josh into telling him where Nick was.

"Hey Josh, I got some pot for Nick, Where's he at? Asked Angelo loudly over the metal music playing in the room.

"Awesome dude, He's in the back on the deck", replied Josh's inebriated friend. Angelo placed his sword on his shoulder as he carefully zigzagged through the crowded living room. He successfully made his way through the house without cutting anybody with his sword. Stepping out of the kitchen onto the patio he immediately saw his brother taking shots at the outdoor kitchen with a couple of guys unknown to him. He quickly mad his way over to his drunken brother pulling his sword from his shoulder and holding it at his waist.

"Hey maaaan wellcommmee home", slurred Josh swaying a bit.

"Hey dude havn't you had enough?" asked Angelo.

"Don't you telll m, me when I, I had enough", said Josh stumbling into the counter in front of him.

"You gotta clear everybody out Josh", said Angelo matter-of-factly.

"N, Noooo you big dummy", slurred Josh. Signing Angelo simply pushed him over causing him to fall on the ground. Josh passed out quicker than Angelo thought.

Angelo re-entered the house and headed through the throng of people to the DJ. He held up his sword pointing its sharp edge at the guy causing him to look up in sudden shock and horror. The DJ held up his hands and stepped back against the wall bumping into picture frame making it shift to a lopsided position. Stepping behind the booth Angelo wasted no time in cutting the ear ringing music. Everybody in the room started to yell and say things to the effect of, "What the hell", and "Why'd you cut the music". Picking up the microphone he tapped it causing it to give loud feedback in through the speakers that echoed throughout the room.

"Hey everyone I just called the cops so you all better leave like right now", Said Angelo into the mike.

The people in the crowd quickly escaped the house leaving everything behind. There were empty beer cups, cans, and bottles everywhere. You couldn't walk anywhere without stepping on garbage. After unplugging the DJ equipment Angelo made his way to the back yard, He knew the perfect person to clean up the mess. Once outside he crossed the patio to his brother.

Kneeling over Josh he slapped his brother's drooling cheek until he began to stir.

"Huh what", Josh whined.

"Get up, you're going to clean this crap up", ordered Angelo.

"Just let Nadia get it, aint that what she gets paid for", said Josh laying his head back down on the deck.

"Nope, not this time Josh. It's time you learned how hard it is to clean up after yourself", explained Angelo sternly.

"Cant' it wait until tomorrow?" asked Josh.

"Not gonna happen, Mom's gonna be back tomorrow and Dads' gonna be back the day after that", explained Angelo.

"But I'm drunk", fought Josh trying to get out of cleaning the house.

"There's plenty of coffee next to the microwave", said Angelo.

'Come on get up. I'm not lying for you anymore", warned Angelo walking away.

"Fine jackass", mumbled Josh getting up from his place on the deck.

"What was that?" asked Angelo loudly.

"Nothing, I'm cleaning the mess", said Josh.

"I thought so", said Angelo re-entering the beach house.

Up on the second floor Angelo knocked on his door and he waited for Julia answer. Since the light was on now he got a better look at Julia. She had long black hair that grew past her shoulders, fair skin, a feminine shapely figure, large boobs, full lips and an attractive face; She was wearing blue jeans and a plain tee-shirt. She was simply beautiful. He stood there awestruck not realizing he was staring at her.

"Angelo, are you going to come in?' asked Julia.

"Oh sorry", blushed Angelo stepping beside her and entering the room. He put his sword away then he sat on the bed. He looked down feeling uncomfortable at the awkward silence that followed him entering the room.

"So", said Angela, "How have you been since you got signed with the goers?"

"It's been great. I'm glad I got signed. There are a lot of guys that didn't get picked. He knew; however, that the reason they picked him was because he was the high summoner and sir Tidus's son.

"Didn't you want to join the Abes along with your dad?" asked Julia sitting across from him in the desk chair.

"Nah I don't care who I play for, I just want to play. Besides dad needs a little competition", replied Angelo smirking. Reaching out and un-zipping his suitcase he pulled out a wrapped gift and handed it to Julia.

"Here I got ya something at the school store", said Angelo smiling.

"What is it?" squealed Julia trying to contain her excitement.

"Open it", said Angelo. She ripped open the package to show a magic book and a couple of crystals you could only get at the college in Luca mad you could only get them if you were a student.

'Oh my god Angelo, thank you, I've looked everywhere for this.

"You Like it?" asked Angelo.

'I love it, now I can learn all of those high level spells like flare and ultima", explained Julia smiling. She threw her arms around and kissed him on the cheek. "Always the cheek", thought Angelo but he still blushed from the kiss. When she pulled back he got up and went to the closet again. He pulled out a sleeping bag and sat it up on the floor.

"Because of Josh, you'll want to sleep on my bed. The whole house is fucked", informed Angelo as he crawled inside the sleeping bag.

**A/N What do you think? R & R**


End file.
